marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Co-op X 15
Co-op X is a cooperative event pitting your squad against other squads of other agents for top rewards. Details *Form a squad of 6 Agents consisting of your teammates and alliance members. 5 squads come together to form a company. *Go head to head against a competing company to see who can achieve a higher co-op rating by defeating bosses. Whats New Daily Co-op Assignments Revamp *There will be a total of 6 Co-op personal assignments. Bearing in mind there is only a day's allowance for each assignment, the personal assignment will be made more achievable. Hurry, complete the Co-op personal assignments! Enticing rewards await! Squad Assignment Progress Overview *The Co-op squad assignments page now provides a quick overview of your squad's progress for each of the squad assignments. Clicking a specific assignment progress button will direct you to the squad assignment objectives. A flashing assignment progress button means you have unclaimed rewards for that squad assignment. Click it and claim your rewards. *Disheartened by the difficulty of previous Co-op squad assignments? Don't be! Co-op squad assignments will now be made more attainable. Work together to complete squad assignments and you will be handsomely rewarded! Alias Collection *On completion of personal Co-op assignments, you can reveal an Alias and a special badge of honor. Visit the Co-op event page and under the "Alias Customization" section, select your preference of Alias. Your Alias and badge of honor will be displayed on your profile page. Complete your Co-op assignments quickly and show off your well-deserved badges of honor! Co-op Boss Schedule The schedule for Co-op X is as follows: New Cards Introduced Rewards= *[Patrol Spider-Man|[On Patrol Spider-Man]] *[Hero Winter Soldier|[Hidden Hero Winter Soldier]] *[Wallop|[Berserker Wallop]] *[Gone Awry Doc Samson|[Experiment Gone Awry Doc Samson]] *[Man Divided Iron Man|[A Man Divided Iron Man]] |-| Danger Cards= *[Takeover Iron Monger|[Hostile Takeover Iron Monger]] *[Ol Wade Deadpool|[Good Ol' Wade Deadpool]] *[Points Man-Thing|[Nexus Points Man-Thing]] *[God Chthon|[Elder God Chthon]] *[Domino|[X-Force Domino]] *[Punisher|[Undercover Punisher]] *[Inc. Anita Blake|[Animators, Inc. Anita Blake]] *[of Peace Rescue|[Agent of Peace Rescue]] *[Squad Hellion|[Hellion's Squad Hellion]] *[Damage Red She-Hulk|[Collateral Damage Red She-Hulk]] Danger Cards New Danger Cards= |-| Old Danger Cards= Company Rating Company Rating are awarded at the end of each session. To get promoted to a company rank you must meet the required amount of co-op rating as a company. The ranks are C, B, A, S, and SS. Bonuses Damage Bonus *This event features a special damage bonus. *The Higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a co-op boss when you attack. Combo Bonus *If members of your company attack a co-op boss one after another, you'll get an ATK bonus. The first combo boosts your ATK by about 1.7%, while the final, 30th combo boosts your ATK by 50% *'The combo resets if nobody attacks within 30 minutes.' *'The combo count will rise according to how much RDS is used in an attack.' Dominating Victory Bonus *If your company wins a session with a certain co-op rating advantage, an ATK bonus will be in effect for the next session whenever you attack co-op bosses *'Each bonus level has a certain activation conditions as shown below.' Danger Card Boosts *This time you'll be able to raise the boost you get from Danger cards. Each time you use a certain number of RDS, the boost that Danger cards in your main deck provide will go up. *You can raise the boost of your Danger cards 5 times each. *Danger cards' boosts reset when you fuse, trade, or gift them. *After their boosts reset, you can raise them up to 5 times again. Rewards Personal= |- | 1-10 | [Patrol Spider-Man|[On Patrol Spider-Man]] (Legendary) Odin’s Decree (UL) x30 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 11-50 | [Hero Winter Soldier|[Hidden Hero Winter Soldier]] (U Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x30 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 51-100 | [Hero Winter Soldier|[Hidden Hero Winter Soldier]] (U Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x20 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 101-350 | [Hero Winter Soldier|[Hidden Hero Winter Soldier]] (U Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 351-999 | [Wallop|[Berserker Wallop]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 400,000 Silver |- | 1,001-3,000 | [Wallop|[Berserker Wallop]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x40 400,000 Silver |- | 3,001-4,999 | [Wallop|[Berserker Wallop]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |- | 5,001-8,000 | [Wallop|[Berserker Wallop]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |- | 8,001-9,999 | [Gone Awry Doc Samson|[Experiment Gone Awry Doc Samson]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- | 10,001-15,000 | [Gone Awry Doc Samson|[Experiment Gone Awry Doc Samson]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- | 15,001-19,999 | [Gone Awry Doc Samson|[Experiment Gone Awry Doc Samson]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 20,001-29,999 | [Gone Awry Doc Samson|[Experiment Gone Awry Doc Samson]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 30,001-39,999 | [Gone Awry Doc Samson|[Experiment Gone Awry Doc Samson]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 40,001-49,999 | [Gone Awry Doc Samson|[Experiment Gone Awry Doc Samson]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 50,001-100,000 | [Man Divided Iron Man|[A Man Divided Iron Man]] (Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x5 200,000 Silver |- | 100,001-200,000 | [Man Divided Iron Man|[A Man Divided Iron Man]] (Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x5 200,000 Silver |- | 200,001-500,000 | 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, will get a [Hero Winter Soldier|[Hidden Hero Winter Soldier]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Squad= |- | 1-150 | [Wallop|[Berserker Wallop]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +3 Minimum Co-op Rating of 1,200,000 or higher |- | 151-1,000 | [Gone Awry Doc Samson|[Experiment Gone Awry Doc Samson]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 300,000 or higher |- | 1,001-3,000 | [Gone Awry Doc Samson|[Experiment Gone Awry Doc Samson]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 270,000 or higher |- | 3,001-7,000 | [Man Divided Iron Man|[A Man Divided Iron Man]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 90,000 or higher |- | 7,001-30,000 | [Man Divided Iron Man|[A Man Divided Iron Man]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 60,000 or higher |- | 30,001-80,000 | Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 30,000 or higher |} Assignments 1= |-| 2= |-| 6= |-| 7= Norn Stone Exchange - Norn Stone Deluxe Reward Set= 1= |-| 2= |-| Normal= *Exchange norn crystals to get a reward from the deluxe set. Once you draw the featured card, you can switch to the next reward set. * Once you draw the featured card in the last set, you can switch to the normal norn crystal exchange. * You can get norn crystals by attacking raid bosses with raid power packs. - Blue/Cyan Shards Rewards= * [Cosmic Cube|[Bruiser Cosmic Cube]] * [Cosmic Cube|[Speed Cosmic Cube]] * [Cosmic Cube|[Tactics Cosmic Cube]] * [Card Daken|[Wild Card Daken]] * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) X3 * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (10) * Cosmic Canister (50) *'You'll get cyan ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating SS rank companies and blue ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating S rank companies. (Some gold star rewards are cards instead of shards.)' *'Get 1,000,000 co-op rating for a second cyan/blue ISO-8 shard.' - Magenta Shards Rewards= * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (5) * Cosmic Canister (30) *'In sessions where you beat an S or SS rank company and receive between 1,000 and 249,999 personal co-op rating, you will receive a magenta ISO-8 shard.' }} Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Co-op Boss appearing, or receiving a card, green shards, or mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 20,000 Silver. Only 4 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 4 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card, shards, or mastery. Show/Hide table